<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashla by TheRealJeanGenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546874">Ashla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie'>TheRealJeanGenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Another Jedi..." murmured Rey, enthusiastic. "Who knows how many things she saw and lived..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ashla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132554">Ashla</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie">TheRealJeanGenie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you, my dear," the elderly Togruta said, as he slowed his pace to allow her to walk beside him.</p>
<p>"It’s a pleasure, Ashla" he replied, carrying on his shoulders two crates full of scrap and equipment as if they had no weight. "Did I ever tell you you have a beautiful name?" </p>
<p>Rey was sure he’d done it more than once, and not always to try to get some information out of her. </p>
<p>They had often argued about Ashla, since they arrived on Tatooine and  decided to occupy the old Lars' house, immediately after the war ended. She had arrived, one night, from the Jundland, asking for a ride to Mos Eisley.</p>
<p>"My sense of direction isn’t what it used to be, and I’m afraid I’m getting lost." </p>
<p>At first they had not suspected anything, then she had presented herself as Ashla. The ancient name of the Light Side. Synonym of the Force, for some distant populations. </p>
<p>"It is not her real name" Ben had concluded after the third visit of the old hermit. And then he draw some conclusions that she found incredible. "She’s old enough to have been able to fight back in the Clone Wars and survive the Purge."</p>
<p>"Another Jedi..." murmured Rey, enthusiastic. "Who knows how many things she saw and lived..." </p>
<p>But neither of them had asked her questions. They knew that, if their suspicions were true, Ashla would decide for herself when to open up to them. </p>
<p>Years had passed since that day.</p>
<p>The white-cloaked Togruta now leaned on her staff and Rey observed her orange skin reduced to a network of wrinkles. </p>
<p>Whatever her secret was, her presence was good for Ben. And so was for herself. It was like having a kind and wise matriarch who took care of them. It didn’t matter if she would never talk about her past. Seeing Ben lay his cargo inside Ashla’s cabin and then greet her with a kiss on her cheek warmed Rey's heart. Kylo Ren seemed to be never existed.</p>
<p>"When did you become a good boy?" she asked him, going back to their speeder. If they had hurried, they would have been home before sunset.</p>
<p>"Don’t insult me" he replied by throwing a grim look at her. Once he would have reacted by growling at her. Now he could only pretend to get angry. Although she was more than certain that he would not allow anyone else to make fun of him, even in a bland way. It was a privilege that pleased her like few other things.</p>
<p>"I think you’re adorable," she said. And she was ready to continue until they were home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>**** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka Tano watched the young couple walk away, then closed the shutters and prepared for a night’s work. She still liked to repair objects and sell them back to the market, even though her fingers, from some years, had begun to tremble. But the girl named Rey often helped her out and she was really good. In addition to having the most extraordinary powers she had ever seen in a Jedi.</p>
<p>Ahsoka’s wrinkly lips had stretched out in a smile. Rey and her mate were an anomaly in the infinite story of the Force and its disciples, perfectly balanced, complementary and unique. And, as if this had not been enough, they were bound by a deep human feeling.</p>
<p>Ahsoka had chosen Tatooine as her ultimate resting place for a simple and banal affective matter. She had not even feared that the First Order could track her down. By now she had become very skilled at hiding. But when the war was over and she had seen those two strange wanderers arrive, Ahsoka realized that perhaps it was time to let the Force filter back into her. And Tatooine was no longer just the affective choice dictated by the memory of her teacher, but had become a stage marked by destiny.</p>
<p>Because that was Anakin’s grandson, fallen into darkness and, like him, risen. Now the path was complete, and no ending could had been more perfect.</p>
<p>"You’d be proud of them, master. You are, aren’t you?"</p>
<p>A gentle touch had rested on her shoulder, the caress of someone gone long ago but still alive in the Force, and Ahsoka had understood that the answer was yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this story after watching the TroS trailer. I was full of optimism and I was sure we would have a happy ending. And instead... <br/>I’ve never been a big fan of Ahsoka, but I enjoyed writing about her. And I like the idea that all the characters at the end of the saga are somehow serene. <br/>"Ashla" is the name used by Ahsoka in E.K. Johnston’s novel and Tython’s luminous moon. <br/>I also wanted to give her a sort of reconciliation with Anakin. Maybe I’m becoming too soft.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>